Zendaya Diaboro
( ) | birthplace = | birthday = October 31 | age = 300 | gender = Female | height = 5'7'' | weight = 121 lbs | blood type = | measurements = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = Lone Walker | team = Espada | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = All Deceased | education = None | resurrección = Diablo (ディアブロ) | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Zendaya Diaboro (ディアブロゼンデイヤ, Diaboro Zendaya) is a of the class — the strongest and most elite of the Menos classes. She removed her mask hoping to see the world a different way, only to accidentally gain the powers of a . Appearance Personality History Power & Abilities Outstanding Spiritual Pressure: Born into the world to only be disgusted by those that are not of her being, Zendaya possessed no control over what she was. A natural born Hollow of the Vasto Lorde class she has a tremendous and outstanding spiritual pressure. As she continued to evolve from her base to the Arrancar level, so did her spiritual power. By just being exposed to her spiritual presence will leave those around her sick to their stomach filled with nothing but emptiness. The feel without a doubt — like a bottomless pit of darkness. Actually some believe that emptiness would be Zendaya's aspect if possible. No matter how powerful her opponent's own spirit energy is they can not simply cancel out this sensation. Over the course of a battle Zendaya's spirit energy latches onto her opponents and adapts to its level of power coating them in her spirit energy ensuring they feel emptiness. The color of Zendaya's spiritual energy upon exertion is green and possesses its own mindless strength. With a simple exertion she is able to push back many of the nearby sand dunes within . The people within her home area state they know her spiritual pressure like the back of their masks. Even trying to sense her spiritual pressure isn't a good idea, as those that look for her only find themselves drained and filled with self-doubt. Many think of her as a emotionless and thoughtless being with only the body of a Hollow as a shell to nothingness. : A technique which rivals the of the and the of the in terms of speed, the user of the technique is what makes it unique. Each equal to each other, but the one behind the usage of the technique special and different from the other opposing race. The Sonído is a technique utilized by not just the Arrancar but anything of Hollow descent. A means for high speed movement, traveling through the world without a care for any other life form. Sonído can be used during any situation no matter the occasion. Let it be battle or just means for moving through the painful heat of Hueco Mundo. Rather than leave a blur behind when she uses this technique, Zendaya's entire body is moved leaving no trace of her formerly being there. A unique feat that only former Primera Espada — . Zendaya tends to utilize the technique in a hesitating form so that she is able to catch her opponents off-guard. A perfect counter for an opponent that is able to stay a step ahead when in fact, Zendaya has made more than one step making her two steps ahead. She knows no boundaries of staying within a certain vicinity. With each utilization where she can land is limitless and difficult to track. In battle this technique comes in handy during tactical and crafty situations. Might it even be the need to create space or evade the attack of an opponent. : The Hollow have found themselves searching for ways to protect themselves from the destructive forces of the Shinigami for ages. Time and time again Hollows would fall to the feet of the Shinigami simply because they weren't capable of taking hits from Shinigami and foes alike. Until the very discovery of what is known as the Hierro. The Heirro allows Hollows to stiffen or harden their entire bodies making the skin tougher to cut through. Zendaya has shown the ability to be able to harden certain parts of the body, making whichever part of her body that is focused on being harden, much more reinforced. This is because all of the central focus is on a specific part of the body rather than balancing it all over the body and potentially handicapping oneself. .]] : *'Cero Doble:' *'Gran Rey Cero:' Zanpakutō Diablo (ディアブロ, Diablo, "Devil") is the Zanpakutō of Zendaya Diaboro...